Чубакка
Чубакка ( , сокращённо Чуи) — мужчина, вуки, который был известен, как талантливый пилот и механик. Во времена Галактической Империи Кашиик был порабощен, и Чубакка среди прочих вуки был в качестве раба отправлен на рудники. В это же время в Академии учился Хан Соло, не переносивший рабства. Когда Соло увидел издевательства надсмотрщиков над вуки и, в частности, над Чубаккой, кореллианец не смог вынести этого и спас вуки, за что был выгнан из Академии. Впоследствии Хан Соло стал лучшим другом Чубакки. Чубакка имел перед Ханом «[долг|долг жизниЭмиль он жив!Вааааааааргх Был нежным большим добрым месивом ярости(за Кхорна)и разума(за Тзинча) любил отдыхать (за Слаанеш) и часто был ранен(за Нургла) черт это какой-то Архаон!ЧЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕРТ!ЗА ХААААААААААААААААААААОООООООООООС Вместе с Ханом Соло Чубакка пилотировал корабль «Тысячелетний сокол», на котором Люк Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби и двое дроидов отправились на Альдераан. Чубакка стал ключевой частью плана спасения принцессы Леи, играя роль «пленного пришельца», что позволило Хану и Люку проникнуть в тюремный блок AA-23 на «Звезде Смерти». События на Беспине стали тяжким испытанием для Чубакки. Когда имперские солдаты начали опускать Хана в карбонитовую камеру, вуки с ревом бросился на них. Но сам Хан успокоил его Именно тогда Чубакка, наконец, осознал, что теперь не только лишь один Хан Соло входит в круг членов его семьи. Вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом Чубакка вернулся на Татуин и терпеливо ожидал там Люка Скайуокера, твердо убежденный, что вместе они смогут спасти Хана из лап Джаббы Хатта. Биография Ранняя жизнь Детство Чубакка родился на Кашиике приблизительно в 200 ДБЯ, был сыном Аттичиткука. В течение первых лет Чубакка жил на Кашиике, но в отличие от многих других, не покидающих Кашиика вуки, Чубакка был поглощен страстью к приключениям. Впервые Чуи путешествовал к отдаленным и опасным низким уровням огромных лесов Кашиика. thumb|left|Юный Чубакка на Кашиике. Чубакка был неплохим механиком. Несколько раз он покидал Кашиик, но постоянно на него возвращался и демонстрировал приобретённые на других планетах навыки. Вместе с некоторыми своими друзьями он ремонтировал корабли, прилетавшие на Кашиик. Но в душе у него было чувство родины, и он всегда рад был прийти домой на какой-либо праздник. Чубакка уделял много времени восстановлению транспортных средств. Когда Чубакка встретился в первый раз со своей будущей женой Маллатобак, он не заметил чувств молодой вуки к нему. Малла была застенчива и скрывала все истинные чувства, даже когда Чубакка спас её от трандошан. Однако кузен Чубакки, Джоудррл, дружил с Маллой и помог создать отношения между ними. К сожалению, перед ними встала преграда, когда вуки Тожжеввук начал бороться за любовь Маллы. Чубакка был в конечном счете вынужден пойти на честный поединок с Тожжеввуком. Тожжеввука ждал позор, так как он использовал когти в поединке, что было запрещено среди вуки. Лишь благодаря отличному знанию леса Чуи сумел обхитрить противника и вывести его на Тёмные земли, где Тожжеввук погиб в схватке с местными хищниками. Войны клонов Он жил со своей семьей в Рвукррорро. Чуи и его отец несли ответственность за создание многих деревень на Кашиике за несколько десятилетий до битвы за Набу и освоение новых пространств на планете, колонизации лун Кашиика и системы Аларис-Прайм, где столкнулись с Торговой Федерацией. В это время Чубакка впервые встретил джедаев — Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби, которым было поручено урегулировать конфликт на Аларис-Прайме. Чубакке удалось с помощью Джинна привести в порядок дела в колониях и восстановить потерянное в ходе конфликта имущество вуки. thumb|200px|Чубакка во время Войн клонов. Но на этом приключения Чуи не заканчиваются. Твррдко, сильно опечаленный гибелью сына, решил отомстить Чубакке. Гнев старого вуки отпугнул будущего героя Восстания, смутил его. Чубакка захотел отправиться в изгнание, подальше от своего народа, но угроза Конфедерации Независимых Систем Вступив в армию короля вуки Гракчаввы, Чубакка яростно сражался с оккупантами. Однако, несмотря на успех Чуи, конкуренция между различными семьями вуки продолжалась на Кашиике. Твррдко, отец Тожжеввука, продолжал искать мести за смерть своего сына, но ждал подходящего момента. Гнев Твррдко заставил Чубакку избегать своего дома, но угроза КНС Кашиику заставила его пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь и приступить к обороне Кашиика. Клоны и их генералы-джедаи приняли на работу многих вуки, и Чубакка возглавил сопротивление вуки Конфедерации независимых систем. В течение первого года Войн клонов Чубакка, как полагали, был одним из самых великих воинов короля вуки Гракчавваа . Он привел джедаев к предателю Куаагану, который был в сговоре с командиром КНС Асажж Вентресс. Позже Чубакка был захвачен трандошанскими охотниками за головами спустя некоторое время после того, как Асока Тано была захвачена теми же трандошанами. После Асока и ее сообщники юнглинги уничтожили транспортное судно заключенных, в котором был Чубакка. Вуки присоединился к ним. Используя свои технические навыки и детали от разбитого транспорта, он построил передатчик, чтобы связаться с товарищами вуки, которые позже помогли справиться с трандошанами. Чубакка был крупным игроком в битве при Кашиике, наблюдая за сражением между 41-ым корпусом Великой армии Республики и боевыми дроидами вместе с Йодой и Тарффулом. Чубакка вместе с Тарффулом сопровождали генерала Квинлана Воса. После выполнения Приказа 66 Чуи помог Йоде ускользнуть от солдат-клонов и покинуть планету. После Войн клонов thumb|left|Чубакка и Тарффул провожают Йоду. Победа над КНС была праздником для народа вуки, но длился он недолго. Империя, появившись словно из ниоткуда, объявила на планете военное положение. Следуя совету лютых врагов вуки, трандошан, имперцы начали использовать вуки как рабов. Начинались Тёмные времена. После поражения КНС Чубакку чествовали как героя. Однако не все были счастливы возвращению воина – Хронк, один из родственников злополучного Тожжеввука, попытался убить Чуи. Оказавшиеся неподалёку штурмовики хоть и с трудом, но сумели остановить конфликт. Спустя два месяца после битвы за Кашиик к Чубакке пришла просьба о помощи от Каджела - человека, который занимался переводом с ширивуука. Каджел хотел, чтобы группа джедаев во главе с Оли Старстоун могла покинуть планету и присоединиться к уцелевшим после Приказа 66 джедаям. Однако миссия провалилась: Империя, отслеживавшая их где только можно, нанесла удар первой. Так началась оккупация Кашиика. Сопротивление джедаев стало бесполезным после прилёта на планету Дарта Вейдера, взявшего ситуацию под свой контроль. Вейдер приказал начать орбитальную бомбардировку Кашиика, после чего решил лично разобраться с джедаями. Один из них, Роан Шрайн, пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти беглецов. Чубакка и некоторые джедаи сумели покинуть планету на корабле «Пьяный танцовщик». Вуки решил, что он будет полезнее для Кашиика в бегах, чем в плену. В течение некоторого времени Чубакка свыкся с новыми условиями, приобрёл много друзей и даже одно время командовал кораблём. Во времена Империи Знакомство с Ханом Соло thumb|left|230px|Чубакка освобождает вуки из рабства. Но когда-нибудь приходит время чёрной полосы в жизни. Чуи был пойман трандошанскими работорговцами по заказу Твррдко, до сих пор желавшего смерти сыну Аттичиткука. Ссох, лидер работорговцев, разработал систему, по которой вуки не смогут сбежать с его корабля. Будучи тонким психологом в вопросах взаимоотношений различных кланов вуки, он рассудил, что вуки из таких кланов будут сами препятствовать своим врагам в побеге. Когда Чубакка был брошен в камеру, несколько кланов вуки, в том числе Пуурргерр, Грробарр и Чеваппа сразу же начали расспрашивать о нём. Рассказывая, Чуи убедил других вуки, что лучше умереть на свободе, чем жить в рабстве. С помощью фузионного резака Чубакка прорезал выход из тюрьмы, и вуки смогли бежать. После рукопашного боя с вуки Ссох стал единственным выжившим трандошаном-работорговцем, после чего Чубакка вырвал его конечности из суставов. thumb|Хан спасает Чуи После этих событий Чубакка часто помогал рабам вуки, захваченным Империей или трандошанами. Однажды Чубакка освободил вуки во время их передачи от трандошан к имперскому командиру Никласу. Чубакке удалось спасти одну охотницу за головами, искавшую его. Молодую девушку предали «друзья», и она так и осталась бы умирать от чудовищных ожогов, если бы не появившийся в этот момент вуки. Он помог ей восстановиться и высадил на одной из планет где-то в пределах Внутреннего Кольца. После этого, Чуи и выжившие рабы вуки стали организовывать налёты на рабовладельческие корабли так трандошан, так и Империи, что не вызывало радости ни у первых, ни у второй. Но когда однажды Чубакка организовал налёт на имперский перевозчик, в котором были преимущественно дети вуки, на его корабль напало звено TIE Истребителей во главе с лейтенантом Ханом Соло. Доставивший немалые неприятности Империи Чубакка вызвал гнев у Никласа, имперского офицера. Будучи взбешённым тем, что некоторые рабы вуки погибли, и считая, что в этом повинен Чубакка, он приказал Соло убить вуки, в то время находившегося без сознания после перестрелки. Хан отказался, и тогда Никлас решил использовать вуки взамен погибших рабов. С той поры жизнь у Чуи не ладилась: постоянные притеснения, унижения, избиения… Но имперский офицер не предполагал дальнейшего вмешательства Соло в жизнь Чубакки. Хан спас Чуи от реальной угрозы казни и вместе с ним сбежал, дезертировав из имперской армии. После этого случая вуки поклялся Хану в верности, таким образом сковав себя с ним долгом жизни. Хан и Чуи стали контрабандистами. Контрабандист Долг жизни обязывал вуки следовать за Ханом куда угодно и помогать ему во всём. Много раз друзья пускались в охоту за сокровищами или занимались перевозкой спайса. Когда Соло удалось выиграть «Тысячелетний сокол», вуки попросил кореллианца о поездке на Кашиик. Там Чубакка женился на Маллатобак, и у них родился сын, Лумпаваррумп. Чуть позже, улетев на Кессель, Чуи и Хан совершили воистину удивительное – они преодолели Дугу Кесселя за двенадцать парсеков. Это был рекордный результат, который не был побит, однако он тяжёло дался Соло и Чубакке, они чуть не погибли. Но нападение имперского корабля на «Сокол» заставило друзей сбросить груз спайса, что послужило началом охоте за их головами, устроенной Джаббой Десилийком. Причиной нападения имперцев послужило спасение из плена Хронка, ставшего рабом на Кесселе. Хронк до сих пор таил злобу на Чубакку, несмотря на то, что Твррдко отменил вражду между ним и Чуи несколько лет назад. Однако, находясь под обстрелом бластеров имперских штурмовиков, не очень задумываешься о межклановой вражде. Сумев спасти Хронка, друзьям, чтобы быстрее выйти в гиперпространство, пришлось сбросить груз спайса. Самого же Хронка отправили на Кашиик, к отцу. Новая работа, за которую контрабандистам предложили десять тысяч кредитов, пришлась Чуи не по душе – им с Ханом пришлось перевозить рабов. При помощи двух дроидов,Боллукса и Синего Макса, друзьям удалось выследить и наказать нанимателей, скрывавшихся в Корпоративном секторе. Оказавшись на грани разорения, Чуи и Хан не могли найти новой работы – цена за головы обоих быстро росла. Помощь пришла опять-таки от дроидов, которым, как оказалось, было более 25000 лет: они знали, где находилась сокровищница Зима Деспота, правившего Тионской Гегемонией в эти времена. Заключив договор с авантюристом Галландро, который слыл неплохим убийцей, компания отправилась на поиски. Хоть сокровища и были найдены, Галландро погиб в дуэли с Соло, разыгравшейся после споров о дележе. Приключения Чубакки продолжались. Вот и трандошане вспомнили о нём: охотник за головами Босск решил поймать назойливого вуки. Трандошанину это и удалось бы, если бы его корабль не уничтожил Хан, просто-напросто посадив «Тысячелетний сокол» на его судно. Чудом выжив, Босск поклялся отомстить им обоим. Восстание Присоединение к повстанцам thumb|Чубакка на Звезде Смерти Ход событий привёл друзей на Татуин, в Мос Эйсли. Там, в кантине Чалмуна, Чуи встретил старого знакомого – Оби-Вана Кеноби. Неизвестно, помнил ли вуки их давнюю встречу, или память о Йоде оставила в Чуи хорошее впечатление от джедаев. Так или иначе, именно с разговора с Чубаккой Бен Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер начали свое путешествие на Альдераан. Во время полёта Чуи решил сыграть с C-3PO в дежарик. Дроид сумел обставить вуки, из-за чего тот сильно разозлился. Конфликт разрешил Хан: он посоветовал протокольному дроиду подыграть Чубакке, поскольку «дроиды не отрывают другим конечности, когда проигрывает, а вуки этим знамениты». Достигнув места нахождения планеты, члены экипажа «Тысячелетнего сокола» увидели, что от Альдераана осталось лишь астероидное поле. Когда «Сокол» попал в луч захвата Звезды Смерти, они спрятались от имперцев в тайнике корабля. Затем, для спасения принцессы Леи, Люк Скайуокер придумал план: он и Хан, надев костюмы штурмовиков, проведут Чубакку, как пленника, в тюремный отсек, где и находилась цель их поездки. Последовавшие за этим приключения в мусорном отсеке и встреча с отрядом штурмовиков не очень понравились вуки. После побега со Звезды Смерти Хан хотел поскорее расплатиться с Джаббой. Чуи последовал за своим другом, хоть и не приветствовал такое решение. Но битва при Явине так и не прошла мимо контрабандистов. Хан, в котором совесть победила долг, решил помочь повстанцам. Контрабандисты нанесли Империи удар с тыла: им удалось повредить истребитель Дарта Вейдера и спасти Люка от гибели. После сражения, увенчавшегося взрывом Звезды Смерти и ошеломительной победой Альянса, кореллианин, вуки и молодой джедай были награждены медалями Героев Альянса. Имея в кармане необходимые деньги, Хан и Чуи отправились платить Джаббе, но по дороге на них напали пираты под предводительством Джека Кримсона. Лишь благодаря помощи со стороны Люка и Леи контрабандистам удалось победить пиратов. Хан в знак благодарности вернул свои деньги Альянсу. Когда опять встал вопрос о деньгах для Джаббы, Хэн решил поискать сокровищ в храмах на Явине IV. Чубакка был против разграбления древних построек, но ему пришлось повиноваться долгу жизни. Спустя несколько месяцев Хан и Чуи вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей отправились на обломки Альдераана за голокроном Бейла Органы. По предварительным расчётам, помещённый во фрик голокрон должен был пережить взрыв планеты. Устройство, содержавшее в себе основные тайны Альянса, было обнаружено, но нападение имперских перехватчиков повредило «Сокол» и заставило эскадрилью отступить. Чубакка и Хан улетели на Орд-Мантелл для ремонта корабля. Там они провели незабываемую встречу со многими из охотников за головами, в том числе с Бобой Феттом, Босском и IG-88. Друзья чудом избежали гибели при обстреле звёздным разрушителем, который стоял на орбите планеты. В ходе спасательной операции адмирала Акбара из имперского плена на Татуине пилоты «Сокола» также помогали эскадрилье. Неизвестно, какую роль в битве играл вуки: скорее всего, раз Хан принимал участие в наземном сражении, то Чуи было доверено пилотирование корабля. Спустя несколько дней, когда стала необходимой эвакуация, бывшие контрабандисты сумели её организовать, дав тем самым Акбару и Разбойной эскадрилье шанс улететь на Боз-Пити. Через год после битвы при Явине Хан и Чуи вернулись на Татуин и встретили Люка в кантине Мос Эйсли. Штурмовики открыли погоню за троицей, но те успешно оторвались и попали в Дюнное море. Там их подобрали джавы и пустили на свой песчаный краулер. Вскоре Чуи, Хэн и Люк узнали о таинственном Доме Тагге, который работал во взаимодействии с Империей для создания морозильных установок, действующих на большом диапазоне. Убежав от имперских преследователей, друзья смогли вернуться в Мос Эйсли. Незадолго до Дня Жизни на Кашиике Чубакка вернулся на базу Повстанческого Альянса. На Явине IV, в одном из храмов массаси, друзья нашли имперский передатчик. В конце концов, друзьям удалось найти имперского шпиона среди повстанцев. После этого события Чуи полетел на родную планету, к семье, отпраздновать День Жизни. Но спокойствие продолжалось недолго. Узнав о передвижениях части лидеров повстанцев, имперцы устроили блокаду планеты и начали проверки в деревне Чубакки. Они искали какие-либо признаки пребывания мятежников на планете. Но сыну Чуи, Лумпаваррумпе, удалось обмануть оккупантов. Он использовал свой мини-передатчик - подарок на День рождения от друга семьи Сена Данна - чтобы отправить голосовое сообщение в имперский эфир. Передатчик обладал свойством изменять тональность голоса и язык его обладателя. Большинство штурмовиков поверило сигналу и покинуло дом вуки, но лишь один, B-4711, которому был дан приказ из высших инстанций ни в коем случае не покидать своё место, остался. Вскоре он понял, что Лумпа обманул его сослуживцев, и начал преследовать молодого вуки по всему его дому. К счастью, в этот момент на освободившуюся планету прилетели Хан и Чубакка. Выйдя из «Сокола» и увидев, что сын в опасности, Чуи предупредительно зарычал. При виде штурмовика Хан выстрелил и убил его. Начиная с вечера того дня, Чубакка вместе с другими вуки отмечал День Жизни, ставший одним из самых радостных для пилота «Сокола». После данных событий друзья решили немного поработать. Их внимание привлекла просьба сборщика влаги с Адубы-3, Рамиза, желавшего защитить свою деревню от Облачных Охотников - местной банды головорезов во главе с Сержи Аррогантусом. В помощь Хан и Чуи взяли нескольких попутчиков: Дон-Вана Кихотая, старого человека, считавшего себя джедаем; представителя расы лепи контрабандиста Джекксона; Хеджи, Амаиза Фокстрэйн, мальчика по имени Джимм Дошун и его дроида FE-9Q. Приехав в деревню, они встретили Рейдеров, уже творивших беспредел. Спасение девушки по имени Мерри, дочери главы деревни, было омрачено гибелью FE-9Q. Вдобавок, дед Мерри, шаман, вызвал из подземелий древнее создание – Бегемота, стремясь сдержать нападение Кровавых Рейдеров. Многие люди погибли, пытаясь уничтожить это существо, которое начало бесконтрольно уничтожать всё на своём пути. Благодаря совместной работе Хан, Чуи и оставшиеся в живых смогли победить чудовище. Примерно через шесть месяцев после уничтожения Звезды Смерти база повстанцев получила сигнал бедствия с планеты Агуарл III. Чубакка, Хан, Лея Органа и Дина Шэн были отправлены туда для разъяснения ситуации. Обитатели планеты оказались очень недружелюбными – представители местной флоры (или фауны?) попытались сожрать бывших контрабандистов. Вдобавок, Хан и Чуи обнаружили некоторые материалы, утерянные во времена Войн клонов. Друзей спасли Лея и Дина, вовремя подоспевшие на помощь. После того, как Восстание расширило свои границы и необходимость в некоторых базах отпала, адмирал Акбар приказал Чуи и Хану отключить их. На одной из таких баз они столкнулись с охотником за головами по имени Шила Одала. Хан и Чуи находились далеко друг от друга, когда на Одалу напали бандиты Джиба Копазы. Они захватили Хана, собираясь получить за него выкуп. Чуи остановил Шилу до её отхода к её кораблю. Вместе им удалось освободить Соло. Перед битвой на Хоте Разбойная эскадрилья решил атаковать имперскую базу на планете Тила. Чуи ремонтировал корабль Веджа Антиллеса; но кореллианин не заметил вуки и сразу полетел в атаку. Только вуки мог столько времени выдержать столь необычный полёт. Чубакка, проявив невероятную смелость, сумел захватить на лету TIE Истребитель и вернулся на базу Альянса, где Антиллес чудом избежал расправы. Потеря thumb|220px|Чубакка на [[Хоте]] Пребывание на базе Альянса «Эхо» не было скучным для вуки – он ремонтировал «Тысячелетний сокол», пока Соло искал пропавшего в снегах Люка Скауйокера. Когда юный джедай был найден, Лея на глазах Чуи и Соло поцеловала Люка, чтобы унизить Хана. Впрочем, неурядицы пришлось быстро забыть – на Хот прилетел имперский дроид-разведчик. Хан и Чуи сумели подобраться к дроиду незамеченными довольно близко, но тот всё-таки их обнаружил и отправил на «Мститель» сигнал раньше, чем был уничтожен. Вейдер без колебаний решил начать атаку на Хот. Чуи помогал Хану эвакуировать принцессу Лею с Хота. Когда «Сокол» не смог прыгнуть в гиперпространство и Хану пришлось вывести корабль в астероидное поле, вуки пытался починить гипердрайв. Пребывание на Беспине было беспокойным. Сначала пропал С-3РО, который обычно постоянно держался рядом. Чубакка обнаружил пропажу в куче металлолома в плачевном состоянии и с трудом отобрал у угнаутов, которые хотели уничтожить останки дроида. Когда оказалось, что Лэндо Калриссиан предал Хана, и что Вейдер оказался на планете раньше повстанцев, Чуи пришёл в неслыханную ярость. Находясь под стражей, Чуи начал сборку С-3РО и сумел вернуть ему речь и зрение, но голову прикрепил задом наперёд, а приступить к ремонту ног и вовсе не успел. Помещение Соло в карбонит ужаснуло Чубакку. Его друг оказался в безвыходной ситуации, и Чуи впервые в жизни не смог ему помочь. В отчаянии и ужасе он завыл. Но дальнейшие события круто перевернуло ход дела. Лэндо, взвесив все за и против, решил помочь повстанцам. Он освободил их, но Чуи чуть было его не придушил. Решив поверить бывшему контрабандисту, Чубакка последовал за ним до «Тысячелетнего сокола», на котором беглецам удалось не только слинять от опасности Империи, но и спасти Люка Скайуокера. Работа с Калриссианном Следующий год был преисполнен попыток найти Хана Соло. Чубакка и Лэндо Калриссиан забыли прежние обиды и стали друзьями. Год, который они искали Соло, был преисполнен приключений. Чуи участвовал не только в обыкновенных заданиях Альянса, но также в спасении Люка Скайуокера от опасной болезни, раскрытии тайны Города мечты и уничтожение нового имперского супероружия - «Таркина». На Голрате Чубакке вместе с Леей и Лэндо пришлось спасать от неизвестной болезни Люка. После очередного задания, когда Скайуокер оказался на безжизненном корабле, чья команда полностью слегла, молодой повстанец начал чувствовать себя плохо, затем впал в кому, а его глаза приобрели малиновый оттенок. Причиной заболевания мог быть камень тёмно-красного оттенка, найденный Скайуокером на корабле. Лея вспомнила, что Соло рассказывал ей о Красной туманности – системе из нескольких звёзд, напоминавших два тёмно-красных глаза, схожих с теми, которые были у Люка. Чуи подтвердил правдивость слов Соло и рассказал о задании, которое он вместе с другом выполнял, будучи ещё контрабандистом. Речь шла о двух осколках древнего кристалла , обладавших малиновым оттенком и смертоносными свойствами, находясь по отдельности. Чтобы вылечиться, необходимо было собрать эти осколки воедино. Поиск второго осколка был быстро окончен – Ландо и Лею схватили люди Домины Тагг. Эта женщина желала отомстить Люку за гибель своего брата, Ормана, которого Скайуокер не убивал. Домина была обманута Вейдером, желавшим при помощи её камня уничтожить лидеров Альянса. Ландо и Лея смогли бежать, в то время как один из осколков оказался на корабле Тагга, чего она не ожидала. Попытавшись покинуть корабль, она с ужасом заметила, что из него не выбраться. Заключив сделку с повстанцами – она им второй осколок, они ей – свободу, - Тагг улетела прочь. После соединения осколков и быстрого выздоровления Люка, друзья поместили камень на найденный Люком имперский корабль и отправили его в сторону звезды Голрата. thumb|Чубакка Вуки и Лэндо некоторое время искали планету для новой базы Альянса. Чубакка вместе с Люком, Ландо, Леей, R2-D2 и C-3PO были посланы для уничтожения нового имперского суперорружия – «Таркина», названного в честь погибшего гранд-моффа. План был прост – проникнуть на имперское судно в виде обслуживающего персонала, проникнуть в реактор, установить на нём заряды и улететь обратно на базу Альянса, на «Соколе». К несчастью, Вейдер, находившийся на станции, почувствовал присутствие сына и решил устроить западню для повстанцев. Однако предательство имперских офицеров, желавших убить Лорда тьмы, спутало тому карты. В этот момент Лея сумела повредить некоторые системы «Таркина», и мятежники быстро зашли на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола». Спастись от TIE Истребителей удалось благодаря меткости Лэндо, а от Вейдера, решившего полететь вслед за повстанцами, лишь вылив в сторону корабля Вейдера жидкость из охладительной системы «Сокола». Выстрел из главного орудия «Таркина» по мятежникам не удался – станция благодаря саботажу Леи. Вейдер чудом выжил на своём судне. Чубакка, Лэндо и Люк прибыли на планету Базарр, на переговоры по продаже четырёх не работавших TIE Истребителей с дилером Орионом Ферретом. Лэндо, не доверявший торговцу, приказал Чуи вести наблюдение за Ферретом. Но тот уже всё продумал. Он хотел убить Люка и Лэндо при помощи так называемой Сторожевой твари на планете Патча-4, на которой и находились истребители, безвозмездно получить и деньги, и истребители, и «Тысячелетний Сокол». Главной целью Ориона было убийство Чубакки, оставшегося рядом с кораблём. Используя своего помощника П'Лора, он хотел ликвидировать вуки, в то время как сам Феррет пытался контролировать Тварь. К несчастью для мошенника, Чуи оказался крепким орешком. Он преследовал Феррета до самого его корабля, который Чубакка сумел повредить несколькими выстрелами из своего арбалета. Ландо, сумевший вместе с Люком победить чудище, успел вернуться на Базарр вовремя, до того, как Чуи чуть не прикончил старика. Скайуокер полюбил одного из пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи – Ширу Бри. Но во время одного из боёв с имперским флотом, когда система наведения корабля Люка была повреждена, молодой джедай решил применить Силу для выбора цели. Но Люк попал не в имперский истребитель – он атаковал корабль Бри. Данное событие могло повлечь за собой арест Скайуокера, но он, заручившись поддержкой Чубакки, отправился доказывать свою невиновность. Они полетели на Шаливан, родной мир Ширы, о котором она рассказывала. Бри утверждала, что мародёры уничтожили её народ. Но встреченный около разрушенной столицы – Чиншассы – старик по имени Г'Хинжи объяснил молодому джедаю и вуки, что на этой планете никогда не было больших населённых пунктов. Это Император послал на Шаливан свои корабли, которые уничтожили столицу Шаливана. Г'Хинжи сопровождал Люка и Чубакку до круга Каваан, где Люк обнаружил голограмму Дарта Вейдера, рассказывающую истинную историю Ширы Бри. Стремясь поймать Ширу, Люк и Чубакка полетели на Крэйк, где располагалась база имперцев. Люк сумев победить будущую Леди Люмию, вместе с вуки записав информацию, Чубакка на «Соколе» обстрелял сооружение. Спасение друга Чубакка принял приказ Хана беречь принцессу Лею очень серьёзно, ни на шаг старался не отходить от неё, когда они были вместе. Пытаясь найти того, кто выставил награду за голову Люка, Чуи и Лея в образе охотников Снуува и Боуш проникли в цитадель «Чёрного солнца» – дворец принца Ксизора. Тот принял их радушно, а Лея ему так понравилась, что он пытался соблазнить её своими речами, подкреплёнными феромонами, чем вызвал гнев вуки. Он не смог освободить девушку из под влияния фаллиена, но получил всю нужную информацию по тому, кто охотился на Скайуокера: охота на джедая была организована фоллинским принцем, чтобы отомстить Дарту Вейдеру за гибель своей семьи. Чубакка смог встретиться с Люком, и вместе они образовали спасательный отряд, вместе с Лэндо и Дашем Рендаром. Они смогли проникнуть в дворец Ксизора через канализацию и освободить Лею. Следуя к «Соколу», друзья столкнулись с многочисленными слугами фаллиена и с самим Ксизором, но сумели улизнуть. Термозаряд, брошенный под дворцом Калриссианом, подорвал здание, однако Ксизор сумел бежать. Он погиб в своём Орбитальном дворце, проигнорировав предупреждение Вейдера касательно обстрела «Тысячелетнего сокола», за что ситх приказал «Палачу» атаковать судно фоллина. После гибели Ксизора, Чуи вновь объединился с Лэндо, так как тому, Лея, Люк и двух дроидам была нужна помощь. thumb|Чубакка и переодетая Лея Органа во Дворце Джаббы Чубакка принимал участие в спасении Соло из лап Джаббы Десилийка. Он пришёл во дворец хатта вместе с Леей, замаскировавшейся под Боуша. Джабба был впечатлён добычей убезийца. Чуи бросили в сырую темницу в глубинах дворца криминального короля. Через некоторое время туда же был отправлен освобождённый из карбонита Соло, что очень обрадовало вуки. Чубакка тепло встретил старого друга и так сильно обнял Хана, что чуть не задушил его. Вскоре во дворец Джаббы пришёл Люк Скайуокер, которого старый гангстер решил убить, бросив на съедение ранкору. Убийство монстра джедаем так взбесило Джаббу, что он приказал бросить и Люка, и Хана, и Чубакку в ущелье сарлакка. Но изобретательность Скайуокера спасла всю компанию: он перехитрил хатта, схватив в прыжке световой меч, брошенный ему R2, а затем атаковав приспешников Джаббы. В ходе боя Лэндо, замаскировавшийся под охранника хатта, чуть было не свалился в пасть чудовищу, но Хан и Чуи вытащили Калриссиана. Эндор На орбите Салласта, где находились главные силы Альянса за восстановление Республики, было организовано собрание лидеров мятежников, на котором они приняли план по уничтожению второй «Звезды Смерти». Он заключался в том, что небольшая группа диверсантов под командованием капитана Соло деактивирует щиты космической станции, в то время как флот повстанцев атакует и уничтожит недостроенную «Звезду». Чубакка согласился помочь Соло, и они вместе с Люком, Леей и группой солдат отправились на луну Эндора. Буйный, живой мир гигантских джунглей сильно напомнил вуки его родной Кашиик. Тем не менее, он со всей ответственностью пытался следовать указаниям Хана. Он помог тому справиться с имперцами в лесу. Впрочем, вуки не устоял перед куском мяса, насаженным на шест, который стоял в центре одной из полянок. thumb|Чубакка и другие повстанцы празднуют победу после Битвы при Эндоре Знакомство с эвоками было неприятным для Чубакки. Они отняли у вуки арбалет, а Хана чуть не съели. Однако когда отношения с аборигенами были урегулированы, между вуки и маленькими пушистыми созданиями завязалась дружба. У них Чубакка ассоциировался с Лесным Духом – гигантским существом, по легенде обитавшим в джунглях и оберегавшим эвоков от напастей. В ходе битвы у генератора щита второй «Звезды Смерти» Чубакка отличился не только числом поверженных противников, но и захваченным AT-ST, который во многом и предрешил исход сражения. Защитное поле «Звезды» было деактивировано, благодаря чему пилотам Разбойной эскадрильи удалось уничтожить станцию. После боя друзьям удалось собраться вместе, и они вместе с эвоками отметили эту важную победу над Империей. Герой Новой Республики Основание Новой Республики Но расслабляться было некогда. Империя не была повержена, и повстанцам пришлось очень несладко. Спустя некоторое время после битвы при Эндоре Чубакка и Лэндо Калриссиан оказались в плену у одного имперского моффа, решившего сыграть с захваченными повстанцами в игру. На личной арене моффа двое пилотов «Сокола» должны были сразиться с огромным количеством боевых дроидов, иначе им грозила потеря не только корабля, но и свободы. Впрочем, имперец явно не был знаком со слухами о подвигах двух пойманных им мятежников, потому и не предположил того, что они сумеют справиться со всеми препятствиями и улететь на облюбованном моффом «Тысячелетнем соколе». Чубакка захотел заняться освобождением своего народа от имперского владычества. Он вернулся на Кашиик, сумел освободить многих рабов-вуки, в том числе и своего отца, а также победил предателя Вибакку, продавшего свой народ Империи. Вместе с Соло Чуи принял участие в битве при Бакуре, в которой повстанцы сумели одержать победу. После неё Альянс за восстановление Республики был реорганизован в Альянс Свободных Планет. Вскоре после битвы при Бакуру Чубакка, Хан и Лэндо участвовали в переговорах с Первой конфедерацией свободных народов. После окончания дипломатической миссии они решили навестить семью Чуи на Кашиике, но на обратном пути столкнулись с таинственным человеком по прозвищу «Нож» и шурином Чуи, Варги. Как оказалось, «Нож» захватил семью Чуи и продал её в рабство другому вуки. «Нож» запер Хана и Ландо в доме Чуи, а сам взял вуки в плен. Но сумевший освободиться Хан смог вызволить друга. В это время Лэндо и лояльные повстанцам вуки атаковали силы нагаев и предателей. Чуи вступил в рукопашную схватку с Варги и после упорной борьбы одолел его. Вуки разбили отряды нагаев, взяв большинство из них в плен, однако «Нож» смог скрыться и избежать пленения. Позже Чубакке и войскам Альянса пришлось объединиться с нагаями для отражения нападения их конкурентов - племени тофов, и уничтожения их лидера, принца Серено. В результате продолжительного сражения при планете Сайджо силы тофов были разбиты. Эта битва положила конец нагайско-тофскому конфликту. Жизнь с Соло В 8 ПБЯ Чубакка со своим сыном охотились на Корусанте за ворами, которые украли у Хана датапад. Во время погони сын Чуи и его жена были вновь похищены. Когда Чуи освободил своего отпрыска, то узнал, что грабители хотят убить лидеров Новой Республики. Чуи и Лумпа проникли на базу воров, где обнаружили, что преступники промывают мозги Малле. В гневе Чуи напал на воров и освободил жену. В этом же году Чуи сопровождал Хана и Лею на Татуин, где они должны были достать утерянную альдераанскую картину, в которой были спрятаны тайные коды повстанцев. Во время кампании Трауна против Новой Республики Чуи занимался охраной беременной Леи от таинственных ногри, служивших гранд-адмиралу, и даже пытался спрятать ее на Кашиике, однако его план провалился, поскольку ногри нашли их и там. Впрочем, Лее удалось договориться с преследователями, и они оставили её в покое. С рождением Джейсена и Джейнына Чубакку были возложены новые обязанности по охране детей. Для них вуки стал не только защитником, но и верным, заботливым другом. thumb|left|Чуи в время похищения детей Соло Чубакка принимал участие в нескольких операциях против Трауна и сумасшедшего джедая, клона Джоруса К'баота. Вместе с Соло вуки создал Альянс контрабандистов, действовавший против Империи и наносивший по ней неожиданные удары. В результате Траун был предательски убит, а его союзник, К'баот, погиб от руки Мары Джейд, бывшей одной из Рук Императора. Через год вернулся Император, и для Новой Республики начался ад. Палпатин пускал в ход новые виды оружия, захватывал всё больше и больше систем и обратил на Тёмную сторону Люка Скайуокера. Спасаясь от Империи, Хан, Лея и Чуи одно время скрывались на Нар-Шаддаа, где друзей ждала новая напасть в лице Бобы Фетта, которого считали погибшим на Татуине. После полного поражения Императора на Ондероне казалось, что для Новой Республики наконец наступили спокойные времена. Но не тут-то было. Дипломатическая миссия на Кессель окончилась для Хана Соло и Чубакки взятием в плен властями планетоида и отправкой в тюрьму. Там бывшие контрабандисты познакомились с парнем по имени Кип Дюррон. Сумев сбежать, троица попала в «Мау» – секретную базу Империи рядом с чёрными дырами Мау. Адмирал Даала, командовавшая базой, приказала схватить их, и друзья вновь оказались в неволе. Лишь при помощи доктора Ксукс, учёной-омвати, беглецам с Кесселя удалось покинуть «Мау» на «Сокрушителе солнц» – новом супероружии Империи. После того, как Дюррон стал учиться на джедая, Чубакка решил помочь Люку в поиске одарённых детей, способных использовать Силу. Был исследован Белсавис - мир, на котором обосновались выжившие после Приказа 66 джедаи. Там в подземных пещерах были найдены небольшие поселения оставшихся в живых членов Ордена и их детей. Хан, Лея и Чуи сумели убедить их лететь с ними на Явин IV, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Чубакка яростно защищал детей Соло. Он очень любил их и считал почти родными. Когда лорд Хетрир похитил Джейну, Джейсена и Энакина, Чуи сразу согласился помочь Лее освободить их. В результате это у них получилось, и Хетрир был повержен. Выполняя особое поручение для Леи Органы, Чуи оказался в Мос Эйсли. Там он повстречал Джейдена Корра, молодого джедая, ученика Кайла Катарна. Встреча произошла не в лучших условиях: и вуки, и падавану пришлось отбиваться от наёмников. Решив помочь джедаю, Чуи стал для того отличным защитником. Уничтожив множество наёмников, вуки и падаван встретили Катарна, который посчитал, что это всё – дело рук таинственного культа «Последователи Рагноса». За некоторое время до кризиса Чёрного флота Чубакка полетел на Кашиик, где решил поддержать своего сына, Лумпаваррумпу, который должен был принять участие в обряде инициации вуки – хрратаике. Однако Чуи ждал очень неприятный сюрприз. С момента последней встречи отца и сына последний сильно изменился: стал более легкомысленным, безрассудным и холодным. Убийство катарна в Тёмных Землях было для него не подвигом, а чем-то страшным и совершенно ненужным. Чуи и Лумпа сильно повздорили, и вот в момент, когда ситуация была накалена до предела, пришло известие о том, что Хан схвачен йеветами. Собрав отряд из своих родственников – Дрианта, Шорана и Йоудррля, Чубакка, хоть и с неохотой, но принял решение взять с собой Лумпу. Однако бой на звёздном суперразрушителе «Гордость йевет» приятно удивил Чуи. Лумпаваррумпа вышел против десятков йеветов, показав ярость и храбрость, достойные вуки. Освободив Хана и улетев с «Гордости», Чубакка решил, что данное событие стало настоящим обрядом инициации для его сына. Лумпаваррумпа получил новое, взрослое имя – Лумпавару. В 18 ПБЯ, в год Первого кореллианского восстания, Чубакка отправился с Соло на его родную планету - провести отпуск вместе с семьёй друга. После того, как тот оказался в плену, Чуи взял на себя управление «Тысячелетним соколом» и стремился выйти из системы, спасая тем самым близнецов Соло и Энакина, также полетевших с отцом, и их учителя-дролла, Эбрихима. Однако когда патрульный корабль снёс гипердвигатель у «Сокола», у Чубакки не осталось выбора, кроме как сесть на Дролле. Дети Соло чуть было не убили всех, когда активировали планетарный репульсор орбитальной станции «Балансир», в незапамятные времена собравшей Кореллианскую систему. Тракан Сал-Соло, кузен Хана, схватил их. Тем самым он собирался шантажировать Лею Органу и Сенат для признания независимости Кореллии от Новой Республики. Но Тракан не ожидал, что близнецы и Энакин сумеют ускользнуть от него. Дети помогли Чубакке и Эбрихиму хоть как-то отремонтировать «Сокол», благодаря чему тот сумел взлететь. Затем экипаж видавшего виды корабля прибыл на бакуранский крейсер «Нарушитель», на котором находились Хан и Лея. Встреча родителей, детей и друзей была тёплой и радостной, но длилась недолго. Кореллианский конфликт был разрешён только после деактивации станции «Балансир», захваченной Сакоррианской триадой. В 19 ПБЯ возник новый кризис. По Галактике прошёлся слух, что гранд-адмирал Траун жив и готовится нанести удар по Новой Республике. Вдобавок к этому были рассекречены документы, связанные с уничтожением Каамаса за после создания Империи. Дело в том, что поверхность Каамаса была сожжена после деактивации защитного поля планеты ботанскими шпионами, работавшими на Империю. Выжившим каамаси пришлось переселиться на Альдераан, где вскоре многих из них ждала похожая участь. Чтобы защитить детей, Соло поручил Чубакке и нескольким ногри охранять их на Кашиике, пока ситуация не исправится. Позже, когда конфликт был разрешён, был подписан договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома, ознаменовавший мирный период в отношениях Новой Республики и Империи. Спустя некоторое время было обнаружено, что племянник Чубакки, Лоубакка, владеет Силой - довольно редкое явление среди вуки. Он полетел в Праксеум джедаев, на Явин IV, где его с радостью взяли на обучение. С помощью небольшого дроида-переводчика Эм-Ти-Ди, сконструированного Чубаккой, Лоубакка мог без проблем общаться с другими джедаями на общегалактическом языке. В Академии молодой вуки сдружился с Джейной и Джейсеном, которые стали уменьшительно называть его Лоуи. Этой троице, а также их другу Зекку, пришлось сыграть решающую роль в борьбе против Второй Империи. Гибель В 25 ПБЯ Хан, Чубакка и Энакин полетели на Сернпидаль по просьбе Лэндо Калриссиана. По прибытии к ним обратился один старик, утверждавший, что Добидо, небольшой спутник Сернпидаля, приближается к планете и грозит с ней столкнуться. Это событие вызвало панику у жителей Сернпидаля. Была необходима грамотная, организованная эвакуация. Хан и Чубакка смогли погрузить на «Сокол» столько существ, сколько корабль мог в себя поместить. Энакин в этот момент пытался вести переговоры с мэром Сернпидаль-Сити, чтобы тот выделил больше кораблей для спасения жителей. Энакин рассчитал, что Добидо упадёт на Сернпидаль через семь часов. Это было частью тактики «Ядро Йо'ганда» — легендарной военной тактики юужань-вонгов, которая предполагала уничтожение вражеского мира при помощи довина-тягуна, который находился в центре планеты. thumb|Гибель героя Приближавшаяся угроза вызвала чудовищную давку, и Чубакке и Энакину пришлось нелегко, пробираясь сквозь толпы изнурённых сернпидальцев. Когда Чуи и Энакин пытались помочь взлететь набитому людьми челноку, Добидо появился на востоке, ещё более страшная и грозная, чем в космосе. Поднялся мощный ветер, который сбивал всех с ног. В спешке Энакин и Чубакка пытались добраться до «Сокола», но на них налетали камни и осколки. Чуи принял удар на себя, прижав мальчика к себе, но тому все равно попал в голову острый осколок, он потерял равновесие. Когда земля уже стала уходить из-под ног, Чубакка подбросил Энакина вверх, к подлетевшему «Тысячелетнему соколу». Хан сумел схватить сына, и тот, придя в себя, сразу бросился с отцом на помощь вуки. Корабль приблизился к Чубакке, но находившееся рядом здание обрушилось, и обломки полетели в сторону «Сокола». Не сумев удержать корабль в безопасном положении, Энакин, сидевший за штурвалом, зная, что это будет предательством своего друга и защитника, но не видя другого выхода, поднял уже скрипящий от перегрузок корабль в космос. Чубакка понимал, что это приключение станет для него последним. Он видел, как «Тысячелетний Сокол» удаляется от Сернпидаля прочь, пытаясь спастись. Вуки не испытывал обиды или ужаса — он принял свою судьбу спокойно, без колебаний. И, повернувшись лицом к горящей луне, летевшей на сумасшедшей скорости на поверхность планеты, весь в крови и ранах, но спокойный и наполненный отваги, Чубакка взглянул в глаза смерти и издал громкий, наполненный бесстрашия и ярости, вызывающий крик воина-вуки. Наследие thumb|210px|Хан после смерти Чубакки Хан не мог поверить в гибель лучшего друга. Глубочайший шок сковал Соло. И когда к нему в неуверенности подошёл Энакин, также сильно огорчённый гибелью вуки, Хан обвинил сына в том, что тот покинул Чуи, как последний трус. Между отцом и сыном произошёл сильный разлад. Помириться они смогли лишь через несколько месяцев после трагедии. Смерть Чубакки послужила поводом для участия в войне многих его друзей, родственников и даже знакомых. Лумпавару и Лоубакка поклялись Соло в том, что продолжат выполнять Долг жизни Чуи, несмотря ни на что. Семья Чубакки подарила Хану Соло первый боукастер Чуи, сделанный им ещё в детстве. Хан был уверен, что Чубакка приходил к нему в образе духа в Силе, сумев спасти тем самым Соло от руки Элан, юужань-вонгской убийцы. Данное событие заставило некоторых друзей Соло засомневаться в его душевном состоянии, так как рана в сердце Соло была очень глубока. Жители Кашиика также не остались в стороне. Узнав о героической гибели одного из наиболее уважаемых вуки, они посадили в честь него мемориальное дерево, увековечившее деяния Чубакки. thumb|left|220px|Мемориал на Кашиике На Кашиике прошла церемония памяти Чубакки, фактически заменившая ему похороны. После ещё одной трагедии – гибели на Миркре Энакина Соло, Хан взял световой меч своего сына и полетел на Кашиик, к дереву-памятнику. Подойдя к нему, он глубоко вонзил в его кору этот меч. Посчитав, что тот, кому действительно будет нужно оружие джедая, сможет его достать, Соло покинул это место. C-3PO и R2-D2 занимались поиском историй о Чубакке. Им удалось собрать много материалов, повествующих о жизни великого вуки. Впрочем, были и те, кто радовался гибели вуки. Трандошанский охотник за головами Босск, канувший в Лету после битвы при Эндоре, оказался лицом к лицу с Соло на космической станции на орбите Орд-Мантелла. Узнав о гибели своего злейшего врага и удостоверившись по глазам Хана, что это правда, трандошанин не мог скрыть радости, за что получил удар кулаком от кореллианца. Между ними завязалась драка, из-за которой они оба были арестованы. За некоторое время до нападения юужань-вонгов Хану Соло было разрешено улететь на Орд-Мантелл. Неизвестно, выжил ли Босск после уничтожения станции. Личность и черты характера Начиная с первого появления в «Новой надежде» и заканчивая гибелью в книге «Вектор-прим» перед нами разворачивается история одного самых колоритных героев вселенной «Звёздных войн». Высокий, волосатый, клыкастый, внушающий страх, но в то же время с дружелюбным взглядом и доброй душой, Чубакка стал очень популярен среди фанатов ЗВ, да и не только у них. Его нечеловеческая наружность очень хорошо контрастирует с гуманной натурой. Чубакка в целом был отличным механиком. Например, конструкции досветового двигателя и гипердрайва «Тысячелетнего сокола» были разработаны им лично. У вуки было несколько козырей в кармане для повышения КПД систем корабля, в частности механизмы для обновления сигнала и его переадресации. Большой опыт работы с техникой виден в весьма лёгком освоении Чубаккой навигационных систем имперского шаттла и шагающего танка AT-ST. С дроидами у него также не было проблем, хотя явным исключением является C-3PO, которому Чуи неправильно распределил положения конечностей. Чубакка обладал значительной физической силой. Для ношения боукастера требовались мускулы, способные удерживать это оружие в руках в течение всего боя. Немалая сила и ловкость требовались для лазания по деревьям врошир. Многих врагов Чубакка сметал при помощи одних рук. Душить Чуи умел не хуже самого Дарта Вейдера. Невероятно выносливый, Чубакка неоднократно выдерживал тяжёлые перегрузки для спасения своих друзей. Чубакку в большинстве случаев было тяжело вывести из себя. Но если кто-то разозлил вуки, то его ожидала жестокая расправа. Особенно это хорошо проявлялось в ближнем бою, где Чубакке не было равных. Также Чуи не любил проигрыши. Будучи неплохим игроком в дежарик, он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то обставлял его. Ярость и обида, высказанная вуки в особо жёсткой форме, послужили поводом для того, что его соперники часто сдавались от страха потерять конечности. Обычно Чубакка мог выиграть и без угрожающего рычания, так как довольно давно играл в дежарик и слыл неплохим стратегом. Несмотря на довольно большой послужной список битв и войн, в которых он принимал участие, Чубакка сам по характеру был довольно мягок, дружелюбен и добр. Он никогда не отказывался помочь нуждающимся. У него было особое понятие чести, которому он следовал и всю жизнь. Чубакка любил детей, для которых он был большой и смешной живой игрушкой. Жизненный долг Чубакки хоть и обязывал того помогал Соло и идти за ним хоть на край Галактики, но не означал, что вуки должен был вести себя как раб. Особенно показателен случай на станции «Эхо», где вуки позволил себе пошутить над остолбеневшим от поступка принцессы Леи Ханом. Чуи считал Хана не хозяином, а самым лучшим другом, которому стоит помочь. Однако иногда Чубакка повиновался исключительно зову сердца, зная, что так будет единственно правильно. Так он поступал, защищая детей Соло, которых любил отцовской любовью. Так он поступил, встречая свою смерть на Сернпидале. Чубакке было очень тяжело терять своих друзей. Самые яркие примеры – это прощание с Йодой и заморозка Хана в карбоните. Отчаяние в вуки вызывает тот факт, что он в этих случаях он никак не может помочь им. Впрочем, для Чуи не меньшие эмоции вызывала встреча после давней разлуки. На радостях от находки Соло Чубакка чуть было его не придушил в объятиях. Чубакка был очень отважным. Ещё в молодости он спускался в Тёмные Земли – нижний ярус Кашиика, - где каждая тварь могла сожрать непутёвого странника. В тени тысячелетних деревьев, чтобы выжить, требовались бесстрашие, внимательность и немного безрассудства. Чуи не боялся смерти. Он шёл на многое, чтобы спасти своих близких, друзей, и столько раз был на волосок от гибели, что перестал её страшиться. Он принял Неизбежное, как настоящий вуки, войдя в историю Галактики героем. За кулисами thumb|right|Ранний концепт-арт *Первые концепт-арты Чубакки были очень непохожи на героя из фильмов. Чубакка на них больше похож на пьяного небритого трандошанина, чем на вуки. *Чуи в III-VII эпизодах был сыгран Питером Мейхью. *Памятный голос Чубакки разработал Бен Барт, который был звукодизайнером для всех шести фильмов. Он смешал разные звериные рычания, отвечающие разным эмоциям, включая медведей, тигров, верблюдов, моржей и барсуков. Наиболее значительным из этих голосов был голос чёрного медведя Тарика, который, к сожалению, умер от сердечной недостаточности в 1994. *Гибель Чубакки вызвала бурные споры среди фанатов ЗВ, которые были против такого радикального хода. Тем не менее, идея убить кого-нибудь из главных героев Саги приходила в умы писателей не раз. Она должна была показать, что эти персонажи не неуязвимы, а также нагнетала атмосферу и повышала драматизм ситуации. thumb|200px|Эскиз молодого Чубакки *Майкл Кьюб-Макдауэл желал изменить семью Чубакки для её участия в трилогии «Кризиса Чёрного флота», но впоследствии решил не рисковать и в дальнейшем придерживался информации, предоставленной спец-выпуском на тему «Звёздных войн» компании CBS. *Образ Чуи был частично срисован с собаки Джорджа Лукаса по кличке Индиана. *Имя «Чубакка» происходит от русского слова «собака» *Чубакка стал настолько популярным, что его образ можно встретить не только на многочисленных ЗВ-конвентах, но и на футболках, одежде для младенцев, флэш-картах и даже на тортах. *Во время производства «Новой надежды» многие из творцов образа Чубакки, да и не только они, были обеспокоены отсутствием у вуки каких-либо штанов. Появления *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Routine'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Bad Deal'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' novel *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 6: Chewbacca and the Slavers of the Shadowlands'' *''Choices of One'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Side Trip'' * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Free Memory'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' *"An Apology" }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 19'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Jedi Force File:Chewbacca'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Чубакка на сайте "jcouncil.net" * * *Chewbacca at starwarsholidayspecial.com * * * * * Chewbacca costume how to article Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Вуки Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 200 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Кашиике Категория:Умершие в 25 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Сернпидале Категория:Персонал Бунтарской эскадрильи Категория:Телохранители Леи Органы Соло Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Пилоты Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Слуги Десилиджиков Категория:Имперские рабы Категория:Механики Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Жители Кашиика Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Бойцы Сопротивления